Furre (Race)
Furres are a race in the Gigaverse, characterized by their distinct animal features. They are primarily native to Batrya, and are banned from some other continents. Furres are generally outcast and discriminated against, and in some countries, it is even legal to harm or kill them. History Furres are said to have not existed until approximately 12,000 years ago, right in the middle of the Great Heaven War. Several military medical personnel in the AAA (Anti-Angelic Allegiance) began conducting several illegal and controversial experiments on humans and animals, choosing to splice the DNA of humans with the DNA of animals that were considered 'fierce' or 'dangerous,' such as lions, tigers, and bears. The initial experiments yielded horrifying results at best, but after several generations of mutated versions of Furres were bred with pure humans, doctors reached a result they deemed satisfying. While the initial Furres were, in fact, used in the wars against the Angels, they were proven to be hardly as useful as the doctors had predicted. Very few survived even initial tests, and even fewer survived the actual war. Due to their biological volatility, they were somewhat weak, and incredibly impervious to magical influence. After the war, however, the doctors from AAA moved on to perform their own personal experiments and furthering research on Furres. This time, they did not just focus on 'dangerous' animals - they moved on to all types, including mammals, foul, and even reptiles. Through selective breeding, and using the research they had already completed during the war, they created thousands upon thousands of modern-day Furres, releasing them into the near-empty continent of Batrya. They went on to create their own societies, cities, and culture. The doctors of AAA disappeared after several decades of Furre research. Their whereabouts are unknown. Reaction and Controversy Many immediately opposed the idea of Furres becoming a legitimate species, for a myriad of different reasons. Angels opposed it due to the AAA doctors 'playing God,' saying that no humanoids, even Angels, had the right to create an entirely new species. Demons simply rejected the idea due to the weakness of most Furres, saying that their creation was 'cruel and unusual' and that they would die out as quickly as they appeared. Physical Anthropology Because Furres were created from humans of many origins, they have no average hair, skin, or eye color. Visually, Furres are essentially just humans with animal characteristics, which seem to vary based on genetics. Some Furres only have animal-like ears, a tail, legs and feet, or all of the above. These animal characteristics can be seemingly any species of animal, including mammals, avians, and reptiles. Because of their unnatural creation, Furres are often born with birth defects, both physical and mental. These infants are culled in most cases. While most would assume that the culling of "defective" infants is cruel, most parents who do so argue that it is far more cruel to force someone to live not only as a Furre, but as a handicapped one as well, making them societal outcasts. Mortality Due to their creation, about 30% of Furres are born sterile, and about 18% of pure Furres are stillborn or miscarried. Furres who breed with another species give their offspring a much higher chance of survival; however, Furre mothers cannot carry a Celestial child to term. Council The Furre council is made up of four representatives. They control one country, Merkatz, in the continent of Batrya. The Furre council has never been taken seriously in worldwide affairs, and their votes are always optional and only used as a rarely needed tiebreaker. Members Itania Belut Council Buildings There are two council buildings for the Furre council, both in Merkatz. They are both notably small, and have very little security. Laws & Ideals Controversy Category:Races